It’s a Hylian Halloween
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Its Halloween in Hyrule. Dig it?


A/N: Another story in my "It's a Hylian" series. As usual, my OC is present and married to Malon. Nyah…

It's a Hylian Halloween

Jack o Lantern's adorned the streets and porches of Hyrule's homes. Their carved out eyes and mouth glowed with the soft light of candle's fire. From traditional to creative, Jack o Lanterns raged from anything, much like the costumes of the children of Hyrule wore. They laughed and smiled their way from door to door, hoping to get an insane amount of sweets and confections. From witches and wizards to swordsmen and battle maidens, there was nearly every type of darkness's creatures.

A small group of children came to a rather large house in Kakiriko. A two-storied house and decorated for the occasion. Spider-webs, hanging bats, glowing skulls, whoever had decorated the house must've loved Halloween. The children went up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door, taking note of its Cerberus knocker.

The door creaked open and a vampire lord greeted the children. Dressed in formal, but gothic, wear, he was a pale individual. His lips were colored purple that matched the purple eyeliner he wore. He smiled radiantly with his fanged teeth and gave out the remnants of his treats to the children. He sighed as the children walked away happily and crumpled up the bag his treats came in. He had no more so it was time for him and his wife to have the night.

"Is that all, Vincent?" she asked from behind him.

"Sure is," he responded. He couldn't help but love Malon's nun outfit. The habit she wore somehow made her more irresistible.

"So we can go to the castle for Zelda's Halloween party?"

Vincent nodded, his red hair falling into his scarlet eyes. He brushed it back with his white gloves. "Want to get going now?"

"Yes," Malon simply answered.

Vincent held out his arm and Malon intertwined it with hers. They closed their house door and started to walk. It was still early in the night but Vincent made sure he took a lantern, albeit a skull-shaped lantern. They walked together to the castle. As they passed through the market, where it was no different from Kakiriko, they couldn't help but notice how children awed at their sight.

"Eight more months," Malon said.

"I know Malon," Vincent said. "I still remember when you made me get a chocolate at four in the morning."

Malon laughed, "Its your fault."

"My- Aw, forget it," Vincent said.

They passed the gate leading to the castle and noticed how the castle's windows were all illuminated. The couple made their way to the moat and then circles around. They both knew it was for decoration above all else. The 'real' entrance would be at the side. Of course, it didn't matter. It was a castle; it was bound to have many ins and outs.

In the strange couple walked and noticed how the castle itself was transformed for the holiday. Spider webs lined the walls, empty suits of armor were stationed at each hallway, and fog rested on the floors.

"Aw, they outdid me," Vincent whined.

"Spooky castle, Vinnie. We only have a haunted house," Malon noted.

They found the main hall where tons of people dressed as anything one could imagine were. There were long tables piled high with foods and drink. Out of all the ghouls and banshees, two blond headed people dressed in intricate and detailed clothing. Link wore a very tattered tunic and was covered in silver fur. There he was, dressed as a werewolf. Zelda went in a completely different direction and wore a tight blue body suit with a white, shawl- like item. She was a ninja-like warrior, a shiekah.

"Now that's a sight you don't see every day. A lycanthrope and a shinobi," Vincent said.

"Like a vampire and nun are any better," Link said. "Pardon me sister."

"Shut up Link," Malon said playfully.

"Don't talk my animalistic husband like that," Zelda said.

"And I half expected her to be in a princess costume," Vincent said.

All four laughed at loudly.

"Come on guys, let's get to some trick or treating," Vincent said.

"In a while Vincent," Zelda said. "I still have to do some hosting stuff to do."

"You're a ninja! Do some clone jutsu or something," Vincent said.

"I'm a sheikah warrior, not a ninja!" Zelda said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Zelda aimed at the floor and then there was a white flash. After a cloud of smoke, Zelda was gone.

Zelda appeared in the front of the room. She coughed and everyone turned to her. "So, hope you guys have a great Hallow's Eve. Make sure to double-check the candies and treats. Who knows what could be in there. Safety is very important. Other than that… have fun!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She then appeared in front of Link, Malon, and Vincent. "Now we can go."

"Sweet!" Vincent said. "Let's prey – er, I mean hunt. Crap I mean…"

"Letting that costume get to your head now?" Link asked.

"Stop chit chatting! I want some candy!" Malon said.

The group walked out of the castle after listening to Malon's complaint. They all wanted candy, badly. So after going door to door and having people gawk at them, they went back to an empty castle. The night was late and the moon hung high, enough material for Vincent to use against Link and his werewolf costume.

They all poured the contents of their bags on a wooden table. The amount of treats was amazing, leaving both Link and Vincent speechless. They both licked their lips and almost dived into their small mountain of confection. But they didn't. An old proverb reminded them that candy before bed would lead to nightmares.

"I so want to eat them all," Vincent said.

"I'm with you," Link said. "But… it's not a good idea."

"Yeah… the toothaches would be killer," Vincent responded.

"You two are just so immature," Zelda said.

"So?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, you two are," Malon said, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Dude, gummi worms!" Vincent yelled, taking a package from the mountain. "And beetles… and bears… and Venus de Milo!"

"White chocolate!" Link yelled out.

Zelda sighed. "If you cant beat them…" She found herself a dark chocolate bar and opened it. She took a bite of it and enjoyed its creamy texture.

And so ends another Halloween in Hyrule. Maybe it wasn't the best for them… but they got candy. And in the end, isn't all that matters? Free candy? I mean it's only a holiday.


End file.
